


脑洞们

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295





	脑洞们

1.半糖

不良少年24x好学生51 KT

51是风纪委员什么的，查24没戴校徽。

24戳着51的校徽（下面就是乳头）:是应该戴这里吗？

51:满面通红

24和一帮坏孩子在天台吸烟。小团体只接纳会抽烟的学生

51想认识24，偷偷学抽烟，怎么都过不了肺，在小墙根一个人咳得肺要出来了。

24知道了:要这么麻烦。  
深深吸一口烟，和51接吻。

24教唆51逃课，说，你是喜欢她还是喜欢我？（物理老师是个漂亮的年轻女性）

51:你

（跳墙出去不幸崴脚。）

24:笨死了 （拼命把人抗身上）

然后感觉一个硬物顶在自己背上

24:太菜了吧这样你也能硬？

（拉到旁边的漫咖给他口）

51一边脚疼一边爽，疼痛和快感轮番作用，给他留下深刻印象，在以后的性爱中也成为了固定的主题。

老师让24离51远一点，别把好孩子带坏了。

51出现拉着24就走。

停电时全班围坐，51作为班长发言。24摸到他背后，环着他的腰给他撸，51绷紧了神经不让自己嘴瓢叫出声。

夏日试胆。  
24被平时看他不顺眼的学生推进鬼屋，在里面差点崩溃。

51一路人挡杀人佛挡杀佛（并不），然后捂着他的眼睛把他带了出来。

平常不良的少年此刻又乖又软（吓得）

51:（做鬼脸）  
不哭不哭  
你看，他们可怕我可怕？

24:你不可怕，你丑的可爱。  
（其实很丑，不好意思只说丑）

24在学校声名显赫。  
和51说，

“谁欺负你，就说你是堂本刚罩着的人”

穿那种“天上地下，唯我独尊”的那种长外套。

但是骑摩托时脚够不着地。（by-糕大）

艰难地蹬着地。

外套上左边绣着小健，右边绣着泰山，  
背景一片漂亮的樱花瓣。  
（注:亲手绣的）

（就是因为绣工好，才被推举成头头

一件裁缝做几十万，头头做就收工本费和零食钱。--糕大）

打架也不亲自出手，

屁股后面跟着一群小弟，个个比他猛比他壮

长濑:老大，您看谁不爽我揍谁

他负责吃冰淇淋。

\---后面没了  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
2.囚

夜雨绵绵，国民偶像堂本光一正在家中打游戏，防盗门突然被扣响，打开一看，漆黑的楼道中自己的相方脸色惨白，胸脯剧烈起伏。

一道闪电，照亮了一瞬，他看到相方白皙手掌上沾满了鲜血，圆圆的脸上满是惊恐。

“光一，我，我杀人了。”

死的是24交往不到一年的女朋友，醒来的时候就发现她死了，自己手中拿着刀。

（但其实不是24杀的是意外。

一切都是51的阴谋。

为了让24一直在自己身边。）

24本来要自首的，但51劝他抛尸。然后装作什么都没发生。

“没关系的，只要有我在你身边，没关系的。”

最后就崩溃地做了，搂紧51觉得自己一无所有了。

（还有一点受虐的欲望-by糕大）

24自己要求，“把我关起来吧，求你了。”

然后被51用克罗心锁在了床头。

（然后24开始了六本木的服刑生涯，

主要内容是陪睡和做饭喂狗

囚服是51亲自设计的

胸口贴了一个三角君

by-糕大）

最后二人过上了性福快乐的生活，半中间24发现了真相，但是一直装不知道，始终自囚着。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
3.混黑道  
24大佬，51上班族（TK）

一个月黑风高的夜晚，24处理了一帮背叛者之后回家路上，突然从居民区楼上掉下一条男士内裤。

24:（比比尺寸）  
腰这么细，jj这么大？

24:去查，是谁的内裤？

24:我要了

半小时后，没刮胡子的51被架到24面前

24：……算了算了

24本来是想做0的，但51不太懂，没有知识。

本来是瞄准了尺寸。

结果只能惋惜地握在手中想象。

最后二人过上了幸福快乐的生活。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

4.金风玉露

ABO

24是被送进宫的，然后无心争宠

选了个风景好的小院子一个人钓钓鱼啥的

结果家里面命令他必须怀上龙嗣（?）

然后他就使出了一些手段勾引了51

但其实并不喜欢51。

24宠冠后宫，被人嫉恨，，中间夹杂一些宫斗戏份，24有一点心动但意识到51不可能只属于自己又死心。

有了孩子之后完成了家里的任务，对51就不再热络了，恢复了无欲无求的仙人样子。

但其实51计划通，一切尽在掌握之中。

然后带球玩，养孩子，一系列事件，最终二人坦诚相见，愉快生活。

后期可能发生一些有人谋权篡位之类的事，然后51假死俩人远走高飞。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
5.夕阳红

根据高考作文题目，2035年。

2035年，二位都老了。

在养老院看上了对方，结果硬不起来了。  
你说气不气。

只能拉个手。

“老刚头儿啊”

“叫我干啥啊老光头儿”

“我，我前列腺，有点肥大啊”

……

“老刚头儿啊，我，我喜欢你”

“你，你说啥？”

两人确认关系后，去厕所尝试互相帮助。

“小光！站起来！”

“小光！不要放弃！”

“小刚！站起…呀！小刚站起来了！”

“小刚怎么就站起来了呢？”

“小光咋就不行了呢？”（失落）

“没事，老光头，别放弃，我们去医院转转”

在泌尿科医生的精心治疗下，老光头迎来了生命的第二春。

去不孕不育医院治的，出来的俩人比刚怀上的小夫妻还要欣喜。

做的时候，生怕把腰闪了，还怕跪得膝盖疼。

护腰，护膝，做完了赶紧吃肾宝。量一下血压。

（后期有点be的倾向，且和O姓太太以及糕大讨论后觉得，2035年ftr是56岁，还不至于这样，就此搁浅。）


End file.
